


daffodil, tucked away

by dwaekki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwaekki/pseuds/dwaekki
Summary: Eventually, Seungmin would say ‘thank you’ to Hyunjin, Felix, and Jisung.Eventually.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	daffodil, tucked away

**Author's Note:**

> seungmin is a glittery flower boy and that’s a fact

“Please, Seungmin, for the love of God, let us dress you up today.”

Seungmin knew exactly why Felix and Hyunjin were crowding him with makeup brushes and soft, pastel clothing, and why Jisung was in the background trying to stifle his laughs. This was about that boy who came to the shop and ordered no more than two flowers every Saturday.

“Why? It’s just another Saturday at the shop.” Seungmin said. He wasn’t going to give in to his friends until they admitted that they knew about Lee Minho. Although, the more he looked at the glitter in Felix’s hand and the baby blue cropped sweater in Hyunjin’s, the more tempted he was to cave.

Seungmin looked at Jisung instead. “Why are you laughing, quokka?”

“Because.” Jisung snorted. “These two won’t admit they know about your crush on—“

“JISUNG!”

Seungmin joined Jisung in laughing. Felix and Hyunjin looked back at Seungmin with their shoulders stopped, defeated and upset, and they started to explain their dilemma with crestfallen faces.

“We knew you had a huge crush on Minho since he started becoming a regular at the stop—“

“And we knew you weren’t going to do anything about it because you’re shy—“

“And we can tell he likes you back because he always looks so happy to see you—“

“So we started asking you to do register on Saturdays—“

“And we wanted to dress you up today so he’d be even more affected by how pretty you are since it’s closing in on Valentine’s Day—“

“Maybe he’d finally get the balls to confess—“

“Okay, okay. You can dress me up,” Seungmin said. Felix and Hyunjin gawked at him, surprised excitement taking over their expressions. Seungmin laughed at them, explaining, “I knew you guys knew about my crush on Minho. I’d... I’d like to look nice for him as well.”

“Seungmin!” Hyunjin said; Felix pinched his cheek, “You’re blushing!”

“Oh, get to the makeup already, you clowns.” Seungmin said, brushing Felix’s hand away from his cheek. He sat down on his desk chair and presented his face for his friends. “Make me look pretty.”

“We’re just going to highlight your pretty features.” Hyunjin reminded. Seungmin rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide his smile.

“Don’t flatter me, please.”

— — — —

Seungmin had to admit: he felt very pretty, and very comfortable. Seungmin and Felix let him wear his favorite pair of jeans, but they insisted he wear the baby blue sweater in Hyunjin’s hand. Seungmin insisted that he wear a white shirt beneath it because it was  _a cropped sweatshirt, Hyunjin_ , and Hyunjin caved. So, Seungmin was comfortable.

Felix had lined his eyes with a pretty pink eyeshadow and some very obvious glitter. Hyunjin had lined his lips with pink lip gloss and had styled his hair beneath a white beanie. Jisung said, “You look like a winter fairy!” and Seungmin responded, “Just for that, you’re working with me today.”

Jisung lay against the counter when their most recent customer left, a groan bubbling out of his throat, “I still have traces of a hangover, you know.”

“I imagine it feels somewhat like the headache you’re currently giving me.” Seungmin said. Jisung looked at him, and he smiled. “You do look extra pretty today. If Minho doesn’t get you, I might steal you myself.”

“You’re an idiot.” Seungmin said, scoffing. He began to play with some of the flowers on displayed in the front. He asked Jisung, “Have you checked on the roses?” to which he did not get a response. He turned, nearly jumped out of his skin when we saw Jisung standing one foot away from him.

“Jesus, quokka, what’s up?” Seungmin asked. Jisung held up a flower— very clearly trimmed, as the stem was quite short. It was a baby blue daffodil that Jisung gently settled over Seungmin’s ear. He carefully moved a few strands of Seungmin’s hair over the steam and away from the petals. He stepped back when he was satisfied with his work.

“There you go. You look like a winter flower fairy now.”

“Call me a fairy one more time and I’ll floor you.” Seungmin said, shoving Jisung’s shoulder playfully. He touched the flower gently, smiling, “Thank you.”

When Minho finally came around, it was almost 3 p.m. — just two hours before the shop closed. He came jogging in, like he’d been on a run, but he wasn’t sweating much, nor was he wearing clothes that would indicate he was working out. He stopped short when he saw Seungmin, chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.

“ _Wow_.” Minho muttered. He grinned, “You look extra pretty today.”

“Tried extra hard today.” Seungmin said. Minho walked up to the counter, leaning in a bit to look at and around Seungmin’s eyes. He wondered, “Glitter?”

“My best friend put it on me.” Seungmin said. Minho nodded, “They’re smart. You.... you look breath-taking.”

“Is that why you’re practically panting right now?” Seungmin asked, to which Minho laughed. “Unfortunately, I have to chalk part of it up to my partial run here — but you’ve definitely got my head racing.”

Seungmin didn’t even know what to say. He just smiled, looked at the counter because his shyness caught up to him. He asked, “What kind of flower did you want to buy today?”

“Honestly, the only thing I want to take home in this shop right now is you.” Minho said. Seungmin gasped, eyes flying up to Minho again. Minho looked shocked at his own words, and panicked for a moment. Seungmin laughed, though, and shoved Minho’s shoulder, “You—!”

“I’m so sorry,” Minho laughed along. “That came out so much more vulgar than I meant it to.”

The two lost their ability to speak for some moments more as they came down from incessant giggles, but Minho got ahold of himself quite quickly after his joyous fit. “I meant... I’d like to take you out.”

“Really?” Seungmin asked. For a moment, his mind didn’t work. He wasn’t as quick on his feet as he would have been if, say, Minho hadn’t just  _asked him out_. That didn’t stop him, though; “I hope I don’t always have to look this good for you to like me.”

“ _ No _ ,” Minho said. Seungmin enjoyed the brief panic that flashed through Minho’s eyes; that’s what you get for making my heart race, Lee Minho. “I— that’s not—“

“I’m messing with you.” Seungmin said, placing a hand over Minho’s and a laugh into his ears. “I would really, really love to go out sometime.”

Minho blinked, a smile replacing the doubt. “You’re serious?”

“Of course.” Seungmin smiled. “I didn’t take you to be someone who asked risky questions without being sure of the answer.”

Minho shrugged. “What can I say? I... really like you. I guess that made me brave.”

“Pardon me for butting in,” Jisung poked his head out from the back room, catching Minho and Seungmin’s attention. “But my AirPods, gifted to me so kindly by Channie, are not drowning out the sounds of my best friends disgustingly flirting, and it’s time for inventory. And, my dear Seungmin, as repayment for robbing me of my Saturday, you’re counting the roses.”

Just like that, Jisung disappeared. Seungmin turned back to Minho, giving half of a laugh, trying to mask the fact that he wanted to stab Jisung in the neck.

“I really should learn not to steal you from work for so long.” Minho laughed. “Shop is closed tomorrow and Monday, right? Does dinner tomorrow night sound good?”

“Sounds wonderful.” Seungmin said. He started back a bit, trying to make it seem like he was moving so Jisung wouldn’t peek out and say something even more annoying. “I’ll get your number from Jisung, since he might kill me if I don’t get back there.”

“Wait, Seung,” Minho said. Seungmin’s heart picked up a beat, for some reason; no one ever shortened his name like that. It was always Min from Felix it Minnie from Hyunjin. Seungmin wondered, “You want me killed?”

“Just— I do want a flower, really fast, before I go.” Minho said. Seungmin stepped back to the counter, “What’s your pick today?”

Hesitantly, Minho reached for Seungmin. He pushed away the strands of hair that held the daffodil on Seungmin’s ear, and he carefully removed it from its spot.

“This one,” Minho said. Seungmin nodded, really trying not to give himself away— how damn much his heart was racing. His voice was steady as he spoke his last words to Minho for that day, “It’s on the house.”

Minho and Seungmin parted, and Seungmin immediately collapsed into a crouch when he was in the back room. Jisung snorted, “You two are a couple of  hopeless romantics.”

“I hate him so much.” Seungmin muttered, dropping his face into his hands. “He’s so...  _Minho._ What the hell?”

“I’ve said that exact phrase before. Definitely not with as much admiration, but the sentiment was there. ‘What the hell?’ indeed.”

“He actually likes me. Like, he wants to date me.”

“One time, he took my ice cream, licked it, and said, ‘I can’t believe you eat cookies and cream. That’s disgusting.’ He ordered it for me!”

“He likes me.”

Seungmin could  hear Jisung roll his eyes. “Get up and count the roses, you hopeless romantic.”

Seungmin and Jisung hadn’t been in the apartment for more than twenty seconds before Hyunjin and Felix turned up in the living room with curious and hopeful expressions.

Seungmin gave his answer before Hyunjin or Felix had time to ask. “We’re going out tomorrow.”

Hyunjin and Felix hi-fived; a victory screech fell out of Hyunjin’s mouth. Jisung rolled his eyes, and Seungmin remembered, “I need Minho’s number from you.”

“Can I be any more involved in your blossoming relationship?” Jisung groaned. Felix snorted, “Heh. Blossoming—“

“Felix.  _Shut up_.”


End file.
